Quel cinéma!
by Mlle Eternity
Summary: Hermione a décidé de faire un film de romance yaoï, avec comme personnages principaux: Le téméraire Harry Potter et le glacial Draco Malefoy. Sorciers gays savent s'abstenir.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous.

Ceci est une nouvelle fiction. Que je commence. Ainsi que Moi je suis riche et beau et toi?, La rébellion du chat noir, et Quel cinéma! Je continue bien sur Jamais moi sans toi. Mais la suite n'arrivera que dans 3 semaines (Jamais moi sans toi inclue). A cause de mes révisions du Bac de Français. Ma fréquence de parution passera pour toutes ces fictions, d'une fois toutes les deux semaines. Les jours varieront pour chacune. Mais j'espère que vous me resterais fidèles! A bientôt!

Message général qui apparaitra sur toutes les fictions à partir du 12/06/11.

* * *

><p>Je suis Mlle Eternity!<p>

Hé, hé,hé! Après "Quand Harry veut, Magie veut", et bien d'autre voilà "Quel cinéma!" Niark niark Je suis de retour pour vous jouer des mauvais tours! Et encore un yaoi! Mouhahaha, c'est que j'aime trop ce couple! Et Hermione sera parfaite dans le rôle de Cupidon!

Well, well, well ... Quelques précisions:

Auteur: Ben moi, Mlle Eternity =D

Titre: Quel cinéma!

Bêta: Personne...

Résumé: Hermione a décidé de faire un film de romance yaoï, avec comme personnages principaux: Le téméraire Harry Potter et le glacial Draco Malfoy. Sorciers gays savent s'abstenir.

Couple principal: Harry/Draco ...

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas vraiment ... Mais ils sont à J.k...

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Après la guerre puis la victoire d'Harry Potter, le monde magique a repris un tournant correct grâce au nouveau Ministre de la Magie, Arthur Weasley. Les elfes étaient libérés, et payés. Les loups garous acceptés. Les mangemorts sous les barreaux. Et pleins d'autres bonnes choses. Dont une, qui bizarrement n'a réjouie que les sorciers de parents moldus. En effet, certains systèmes moldus ont été adoptés. Comme le téléphone, la télévision, le cinéma, ... Des objets qualifiés de maléfiques au début puis qui furent tout de même acceptés très vite par le monde magique.

Hermione Granger, est devenue productrice célèbre de film en tout genre. Tous ces films ont eu un succès fou. D'ailleurs, son nouveau projet sera l'histoire d'une romance entre deux hommes. Dont les principaux personnages seront le brun et chaleureux Harry Potter et le blond et glacial Draco Malfoy. Deux acteurs aussi connus l'un que l'autre. Pour la première fois depuis la fin de leurs années à Poudlard, ils vont devoir travailler ensemble...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre1: Quand ils se retrouvent ... seuls ... tous les deux ...<strong>

-« Rappel moi pourquoi je suis là déjà? » Demande Draco à Hermione devant un café.

Draco était venu avec son air d'homme classe mais décontracté. Ses lunettes de soleil sur les yeux pour ne pas se faire plus remarquer. Ses cheveux mi- longs et blonds lui donnaient un air charmeur, les traits des Malfoys lui allant comme un gant. Il est beau, il n'y a pas à redire. Et depuis qu'il était devenu ami avec Hermione, il avait rencontré la famille Weasley qui bien qu'au début ne l'appréciait pas, a fini par l'accepter.

-« Parce que tu as signé un contrat. » Dit-elle simplement, le sourire aux lèvres devant l'anxiété de son nouvel ami. Hermione était devenue une magnifique jeune femme, mariée à Ron, elle a eu une petite fille s'appelant April de 2 ans.

-« Alors rappel moi pourquoi tu n'étais pas à Serpentard? »

-« Parce que j'ai été assez courageuse pour te faire signer un contrat. »

-« Et pourquoi lui il est là? » Demande-t-il, d'un air fataliste.

-« Lui aussi il a signé un contrat! » Dit-elle avant de ricaner délicatement et discrètement derrière sa main.

-« Tu as fait signer un contrat à ton meilleur ami? La confiance règne! » Dit-il d'un ton sarcastique, qui lui va si bien...

-« N'essaye pas de me faire culpabiliser, je connais très bien Harry et je sais que s'il le voulait il deviendrait très Serpentard juste pour ne pas jouer pour moi tout en paraissant être la victime! »

-« Mais c'est une victime! De ton plan machiavélique! »

-« Tu le défends maintenant? C'est parfait pour mon film ça! » Finit-elle par dire, souriant encore plus.

-« ... Je ne le défends pas! » Dit-il rougissant légèrement.

-« Bien sûr! Bon et si on allait retrouver Harry! Ça va faire quoi? 4 ans que tu ne l'as pas vu! »

-« ... »

-« Je t'assure qu'il est encore plus beau! »

-« Pff ... il n'a jamais été ... ahem ... Potter! »

Harry est arrivé, jean et chemise décontractée. Avec lunette de soleil bien sûr. Ces cheveux sont plus court mais ont un effet "cool", ses lunettes rondes ont disparu, laissant libre court à ses magnifiques yeux verts pétillants comme jamais derrière ses Ray-Ban. Avec des traits fins mais masculins. Il est vraiment beau, du haut de son 1,80m, musclé vu les formes sous la chemise. Malfoy ne peut s'empêcher de déglutir, tellement la vue le fascine mais il se reprend vite.

-« Malfoy! ... Granger! » Dit Harry avec un soupçon d'aigreur dans la voix.

-« Voyons Harry! Tu es toujours fâché? »

-« Bien sûr Hermione! Comment as-tu pu me faire signer ce contrat alors que j'étais saoul! » Lui répond-il complètement outré.

-« Voyons tu l'aurais signé si tu étais sobre? »

-« Ben sûr que non! »

-« Eh bien voilà ta réponse! Bon et maintenant, si on parlait un peu! »

Harry s'assoie à côté de Malfoy sans vraiment le regarder. D'ailleurs il évite soigneusement son regard derrière ses lunettes.

-« Et bien ... »

-« Pourquoi tu as signé le contrat Malfoy? Moi j'étais saoul, c'est quoi ton excuse? » Demande soudainement Harry, légèrement contrarié. Surtout à chaque fois qu'il se rappelle s'être fait piéger par sa soi-disant meilleure amie ... Et puis il est légèrement (mais très très légèrement) troublé par la vue du blond.

-« Voyons! Potter! Je voulais jouer avec toi, c'est pour ça! » Lui répond-il avec un sourire charmeur mais pas très convainquant pour Harry.

-« Ben voyons, et moi je suis Merlin! »

-« Toi et ton sens de l'humour, me surprendraient toujours! »

-« Ravi qu'il te plaise! »

-« Bon les gars! Ce n'est pas le moment de se disputer! » Intervient Hermione en regardant sa montre.

-« Nous nous ne disputions pas, mais parlions calmement, n'est-ce pas Malfoy? »

-« En effet, Potter, tu devrais peut-être te soigner, Hermione! »

-« Mais oui, comme ça mes deux meilleurs acteurs ne participeraient pas à mon futur méga film! »

-« Dommage ... »

-« Alors qu'es-tu devenu Draco Malfoy? » Commence Harry avec un air "_T'inquiète Mione je finirais par te piéger, mouhahaha_".

-« Oh, acteur célèbre et très bon cuisinier! » Déclare fièrement Draco.

-« Tu cuisines?! Ça m'étonne! »

-« Il y a plein de choses que tu ne sais pas sur moi, Potter! Je pourrais te les apprendre si tu veux ... » Finit-il d'une voix mystérieuse.

-« Ce serait avec joie! » Continue Harry avec un sourire tout aussi mystérieux.

-« Arrêtez, arrêtez! »

-« Ben quoi? Tu ne voulais pas qu'on se dispute, non? » Demande innocent Harry, avec les yeux pétillants derrière ses lunettes fumées.

-« C'est ce qu'on fait et avec accès! » Continue pompeusement Draco, amusé et agréablement surpris que lui et Harry puissent se moquer, gentiment certes, d'Hermione, sans que cela ne dérape.

-« Vous croyez que je ne comprends pas vos sous-entendus? »

-« Voyons Hermione je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles! Et toi Potter? »

-« Pas le moins du monde, Malfoy! Ça va aller Mione? »

-« Grr! Sales Serpentards! »

-« Merci! » Répond avec un grand sourire fier le blond.

-« J'étais à Gryffondor! » Dit alors Harry en faisant la moue.

-« Peut-être mais le choixpeau a hésité ! Il voulait te mettre à Serpentard je te rappelle! »

-« C'est vrai? » Demande Draco, dire qu'il était surpris aurait été un euphémisme.

-« Ça t'étonne? Ça se voit que tu n'as jamais dû subir son côté "Serpent", c'est assez effrayant! » S'exclame Hermione en jetant un regard lourd de sens vers Harry, qui a la bonne idée de rougir un peu.

-« Oh, vraiment ... »

-« C'est à croire que toi aussi tu as plein de choses à apprendre sur moi... » Déclare Harry en reprenant contenance.

-« En effet ... »

-« Bon, puisque j'ai l'air de ne servir à rien, je m'en vais! Je vous laisse "_faire connaissance_". » Déclare la jeune fille en se levant et commençant déjà à s'éloigner.

-« Euh ... »

-« ... »

-« Je savais que vous seriez d'accord! Chao! Enfin plutôt à Lundi, 10H30! Au studio 6. »

Et Hermione s'en est allée. Laissant deux jeunes hommes gênés et ne savant quoi dire. Mais alors qu'Harry allait se lever pour partir. Des journalistes sorciers les aperçoivent. Et avant qu'un flash ait pu flasher quelqu'un, Harry entraina Draco dans une course jusqu'à une zone de transplanage.

Ils atterrirent dans l'appartement luxueux d'Harry. Seuls. Tous les deux. Essoufflés et les joues légèrement rosies. Avec une ambiance quelque peu érotique. Surtout quand Harry enlève son t-shirt à cause de la chaleur. Et que Draco se mort les lèvres pour ne pas faire de bruit en fixant le dos musclé de sa Némésis. Ses fesses rebondies ont l'air bien musclées et puis ses longues jambes ...

-« Ahem Potter? Tu ne trouves pas qu'il fait un peu chaud ici? »

* * *

><p>Merci de l'avoir lu!<p>

C'est un peu cours... mais bon, vous en avez pensé quoi?


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous.

Ceci est une nouvelle fiction. Que je commence. Ainsi que Moi je suis riche et beau et toi?, La rébellion du chat noir, Mission H et Quel cinéma! Je continue bien sur Jamais moi sans toi. Mais la suite n'arrivera que dans 3 semaines (Jamais moi sans toi inclue). A cause de mes révisions du Bac de Français. Ma fréquence de parution passera pour toutes ces fictions, d'une fois toutes les deux semaines. Les jours varieront pour chacune. Mais j'espère que vous me resterais fidèles! A bientôt!

Message général qui apparaitra sur toutes les fictions à partir du 12/06/11.

* * *

><p>Je suis Mlle Eternity!<p>

Ohayo! O genki desu ka? Eh oui j'ai fini ma deuxième année de japonais!

J'ai vu que vous avez l'air de bien apprécier cette fic! C'est la fin qui vous a plu le plus, hein? =D Et bien, dans ce chapitre il y aura une ébauche de relation! Juste une ébauche...

ET OUI! Moi aussi j'aimerais voir un film yaoi entre ces deux-là! Je serais à l'avant-première, à la deuxième avant-première et tous les passages du film, je l'aurais téléchargé, mis sur un CD, et je me serais trimballer avec lui, en guettant tout mouvement brusque d'un quelconque fan yaoïste qui serait que je tiens entre mes mains le plus beau trésor!

RAR! Oui, vous ne rêvez pas, je vais vous répondre!

lauemiau : Mdr, moi aussi j'aimerais bien aller voir un tel film... Mione te remercie ainsi que l'auteur! =D

Ecnerrolf : J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi!

kahlan : Mdr, moi sadique voyons! Quoique en voyant la fin ... Mouahaha *part dans son délire*

Kay the setter of univers : Héhé Merci, merci! Voici la suite ... =P

Snake90 : Merci ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ainsi que l'évolution dans la relation de nos deux acteurs préférés =D

Serdra : Merci!

Ekateri : Merci! J'espère que la suite aussi te plaira!

Va te coucher : Mdr, moi aussi j'aimerais avoir ce film! Dite, il n'y aurait pas un réalisateur parmi nous? Oui! Moi aussi j'aime l'originalité! Alors voici la suite! Et je ne sais pas de différence entre HP/DM ou DM/HP ... Ps: J'adore ton pseudo ^^

petit-dragon 50 : Lol! Et bien voici la suite!

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewée!

Ainsi qu'à ceux qui m'ont lue!

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

><p>Well, well, well ... Quelques précisions:<p>

Auteur: Ben moi, Mlle Eternity =D

Titre: Quel cinéma!

Résumé: Hermione a décidé de faire un film de romance yaoï, avec comme personnages principaux: Le téméraire Harry Potter et le glacial Draco Malefoy. Sorciers gays savent s'abstenir.

Couple principal: Harry/Draco ...

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas vraiment ... Mais ils sont à J.k...

* * *

><p><em>-« Ahem Potter? Tu ne trouves pas qu'il fait un peu chaud ici? »<em>

**Chapitre2: Ah! L'alcool!**

-« Oui! C'est parce que ma clim a quelque problème. » Dis Harry sans se retourner, au bonheur de Draco qui s'était mis à rougir face à ces pensées pas très chaste.

-« La magie, tu connais pas? » Demande-t-il entre ironie et amusement... Et gêne aussi, vous savez la bosse de son pantalon ... _Pense à Albus avec Rusard ... Choqué!_ Au moins cela a le mérite de calmer les hormones du blond.

-« Ben si! » Déclare Harry en se retournant, les bras en l'air avec une moue... à croquer. « Mais c'est pas comme si j'avais appris des sorts pour ... Arranger ma climatisation! Qui le ferait, d'ailleurs? A par Hermione bien sûr! »

-« Moi par exemple? » Essaye Draco, amusé par le désespoir de sa Némésis... Ex-Némésis?

-« Tu connais un sort qui pourrait arranger ma clim? » S'exclame le brun en accourant vers le blond avec tellement d'espoir sur le visage que...

-« Puisque je te le dit! » Lui répond-il, la voix légèrement rauque en voyant s'approcher le torse ... hum musclé du brun, la peau brillante par la sueur qui commence à s'installer.

-« Et tu pourrais l'arranger pour moi? » Demande-t-il timidement, martyrisant sa lèvre inférieure.

-« Pas pour toi! » S'empresse de dire Draco, troublé par la voix de son partenaire de, de, de travail! « Pour ma peau si blanche qui ne supporterait surement pas ce trop-plein de chaleur! »

Harry rit face à cet argument incontournable! Faisant sourire bien malgré lui, le blond.

-« Alors soit! Viens que je t'amène à l'appareil pour que tu puisses aider ta magnifique peau à survivre à cette chaleur! »

-« Magnifique peau? » Répète Draco le sourire aux lèvres. Provoquant une légère rougeur aux joues de l'acteur si téméraire.

-« Oui! Euh... Enfin! Ben quoi tu ne vas me dire le contraire? »

-« Non, mais je ne pensais pas que tu me le dirais comme un compliment! »

-« Quoi? Mais ce n'était pas un compliment, juste une ... Constatation! » Réplique-t-il de mauvaise foi évidente.

-« Sachez Sir Potter, que Sir Malfoy prend toutes les choses comme un compliment! » S'exclame théâtralement Draco en faisant la révérence.

-« Eh bien, si Sir Malfoy pouvait avoir la peine de jeter un sort, pour que sa peau si blanche puisse enfin respirer! »

-« Avec joie, Sir Potter! »

Quelques heures plus tard, clim arrangée, et diner pris...

-« Au fait de quoi ça parle le film de Mione? » Demande soudainement Harry assis dans le canapé en face à son ex-ennemi.

Ce dernier lui fait les gros yeux, il ne pouvait pas croire que ... Non!

-« Quoi? »

-« Attend t'as signé un contrat en ne sachant pas de quoi ça parlait? » S'exclame indignement Draco pris entre la surprise et l'envie de se moquer.

-« Je te signale que j'étais saoul! » Lui répond-il, outré, mais avec un air pompeux les faisant rire tous les deux.

D'ailleurs, Harry sert un verre de Whisky Pur Feu à Draco. Lui se sera un bon scotch.

-« Mais comment peut-on être saoul au point de ne plus être capable de discerner l'arnaque de sa meilleure amie! »

-« En buvant, buvant, buvant! » Lui dit-il en écartant ses bras de plus en plus loin. « D'ailleurs, si on continue comme ça, on risque tous les deux de ne plus être capable de rien! »

-« Je ne suis pas un pauvre petit Griffondor même pas capable de supporter deux verres! » Lui réplique-t-il le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux brillants. Qui aurait cru qu'il aurait une journée tranquille et amusante avec sa Némésis du collège et tout ça grâce à la clim? Les paparazzis? Hermione?

-« Oh mais je n'étais pas à deux verres, il faut bien plus pour me saouler! Mais toi... »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là? Ramène la bouteille! »

-« Eh! Mais bois pas tout! »

Plusieurs verres plus tard, et une dixième de bouteille d'alcool vide plus ... Oh tiens! Une brique de jus d'orange !

-« Tata tata! Tout doux le petit lion, bat les battes! C'est ma bougueillle! » Déclare le blond, saoul comme pas deux, et titubant un peu en se levant pour "récupérer sa bouteille".

-« T'as dit bat les battes au lieu de bat les gattes? Gattes? Kattes? Hein? » S'exclame intelligemment Harry aussi saoul si ce n'est pas pire que Malfoy.

-« Qu'il est bête le gllllliffffon! Ouh! » Hut-il en s'écrasant comme une merde à côté du survivant.

-« Shhiiiiit, faut pas qu'on t'entende! » Déclare ce dernier un posant son doigt sur sa bouche et un autre sur celle de son compagnon d'alcool.

-« Pouguoi? »

-« Par-ce-gue! »

-« Pourguoi Poguer? » Demande encore le serpentard en s'approchant encore plus du propriétaire de ce doigt si tentant.

-« Je-te-le-dirais-pas! »

-« Tu es sur? »

Et Draco l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Harry bouge et s'assit à califourchon sur ce dernier. Encerclant ces bras autour de son cou puis commençant à déboutonner cette chemise encombrante. Alors que Draco commence à caresser ses épaules, son dos, ses fesses. Tous les deux gémissent. Jusqu'à qu'il faille reprendre leur souffle.

-« On est saoul! » Déclare d'une voix rauque Harry en suçant le cou de son amant? Dans le but certain de lui faire un suçon.

-« Quelle ... hum... Quelle perspicacité! Encore! »

Et Harry ne se fait pas redire deux fois, il descend légèrement pour que sa bouche atteigne ses deux petits tétons tellement seuls. Il commence à sucer le droit puis le gauche. Encore le droit en écoutant les gémissements si agréables de Draco. Ce dernier en tant que bon joueur, se met à déboutonner le jean du brun, dans le but précis de faire plus connaissance avec ses fesses rebondies qui l'appellent. Des doubles gémissements se font entendre jusqu'à...

Pop!

-« Harry! Mais qu'est-ce que tu ... Draco? »

*rigole comme une folle*

Alors? Ça vous a plu?


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous.

Héhé, vous attendiez la suite, n'est-ce pas? Et bien la voilà! Bon je crois que je ne vais pas blablater trop... Donc à votre lecture!

Well, well, well ... Quelques précisions:

Auteur: Ben moi, Mlle Eternity =D

Titre: Quel cinéma!

Bêta: Personne...

Résumé: Hermione a décidé de faire un film de romance yaoï, avec comme personnages principaux: Le téméraire Harry Potter et le glacial Draco Malefoy. Sorciers gays savent s'abstenir.

Couple principal: Harry/Draco ...

_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas vraiment ... Mais ils sont à J.k..._

Bonne Lecture

* * *

><p><em>Et Harry ne se fait pas redire deux fois, il descend légèrement pour que sa bouche atteigne ses deux petits tétons tellement seuls. Il commence à sucer le droit puis le gauche... encore le droit en écoutant les gémissements si agréables de Draco. Ce dernier en tant que bon joueur, se met à déboutonner le jean du brun, dans le but précis de faire plus connaissance avec des fesses rebondies qui l'appellent. Des doubles gémissements se font entendre jusqu'à...<em>

_Pop!_

_-« Harry! Mais qu'est-ce que tu ... Draco? »_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3: Ginny crie mais ne mord pas.<strong>

Harry enlève ses lèvres des tétons de Draco, puis avec une lenteur digne d'un saoul, il regarde cette intruse qui arrive vraiment mais alors vraiment au mauvais moment, restant sur le blond, il dit:

-« Oh Ginny! » (NDA: je vous prierais d'éviter toute tentative de violence physique ou/et mental sur la dénommée Ginevra Weasley, merci pour votre compréhension !)

-« Tu penses que si je la torture, la tue, la découpe en morceaux, la crame, puis jette ses cendres dans l'océan, la population sorcière va dire que c'est un acte de mangemorisme? » Chuchote sans vraiment chuchoter Draco en fixant la rousse avec un air calculateur.

-« Ouais je pense, mais moi en tant que Sauveur, si je la torture, la tue, la découpe en morceaux, la crame, et jette ses cendres dans l'océan, la population sorcière va croire que je les ai débarrassé d'une mage noire en puissance! Ils me clameront encore plus et on sera débarrassé d'elle... »

-« Cooool. »

-« Et mon sort de chauve-furie dans la figure ça ira aussi? » S'exclame avec un calme olympien la future morte.

-« Pourquoi tant de violence dans ce monde de brute? Harry et moi, on était tranquillement en train de faire ... Des choses d'adulte quand toi la rouquette t'apparait et nous menace, pff! La jeunesse n'est plus ce qu'elle était !»

-« C'est bon maintenant ! Harry sort de là que je ramène le blondinet chez lui! » Déclare d'un ton sans réplique la rouquette en question.

-« Quoi? Mais pourquoi? Il est bien là, n'est-ce pas? » Dit Harry en se frottant un peu plus sur son blond d'amour.

-« Ouais, ouais je suis bien là! »

-« Vous êtes bourrés, bande de crétin! Je n'ai pas envie que vous vous évitiez après ça et ainsi abandonner une belle histoire d'amour! » (Nda: Vous voulez plus la tuer maintenant? ;P)

-« Oh, la crétine, c'est qui que tu traites de bourré? Je suis parfaitement sobre! Harry mon amour je dois rentrer, c'est les affaires tu sais, c'est compliqué! »

-« Oh, alors je vais devoir me lever... »

-« Pas la peine! »

Draco se lève avec un grand sourire, entrainant dans ses bras le brun qui enlace ses jambes autour de ces reins.

-« Un dernier baiser pour ce soir? »

Et ils s'embrassent passionnément. Jusqu'à qu'ils manquent d'air (NDA: et shit!) Draco sourit, heureux, alors que l'acteur téméraire se détache et pose ses pieds nus à terre. Le blond va donc vers Ginny:

-« Et je ne suis pas bourré! » Déclare-t-il titubant légèrement et en fixant ses pas.

Ginny dépose Draco devant son portail, Dobby qui était revenu vers la famille Malfoy sous ordre d'Harry, l'accueil avec joie. La jeune rousse lui donne un paquet, une fiole et une lettre à l'elfe pour donner à Draco à son réveil.

* * *

><p>Arrivé dans sa chambre, Draco dormira, puis lorsqu'il se réveillera le lendemain matin avec une bonne gueule de bois, il grognera. Puis voulant se lever, il verra une lettre et une fiole. Sans réfléchir, il avalera le contenu de la fiole et se sentira mieux. Il se traitera de crétin pour tant de non-méfiance. Il ouvrira la lettre et aura les yeux ronds:<p>

_Espèce d'alcoolique, je t'ai retrouvé avec Harry (oui, oui, lui-même), saoul comme pas deux. Bien sûr, Harry aussi était saoul cela va de soi! Comme je sais qu'il est inutile que je te fasse la morale puisque tu t'en foutras surement, je me ferais le plaisir de le dire à Hermione... Bien sûr je ne te dirais pas ce qu'Harry et toi faisiez, des "trucs d'adultes" ça te dit quelque chose? Mais ne va pas t'imaginer des choses surtout... Je ne voudrais pas être la cause de tes maux de crane futur. A Lundi! _

_GW_

Draco grimacera, et essayera sans succès de se rappeler de sa soirée avec ... Harry? Des trucs d'adultes? Il se demandera ce que cela peut bien vouloir dire, ce que deux ennemis pouvaient bien pouvoir faire saoul. Il se dira qu'ils n'avaient pas pu faire ce qu'il croyait avoir fait! Ce serait à ce moment que dans un flash, il reverrait une scène assez bandante où Harry lui mordrait les tétons alors qu'il gémissait. Il rougirait surement et se précipiterait dans la salle-de-bain pour se rafraichir. Il se traitera de crétin en se disant que c'est une mauvaise idée. Une douche, de l'eau dégoulinante, une imagination débordante et une poignée de main plus tard, il se dira qu'il faudra qu'il parle à sa Némésis-pas-si-Némésis-que-ça de certaines choses...

* * *

><p>Mais revenons à l'appartement d'Harry, où Ginny décide dans un élan de générosité d'aider son ami et aussi de se foutre de sa gueule.<p>

-« Harry! Triple idiot, avale ces deux potions! »

Ce qu'il fit bien évidement. Quand Draco était là, il se sentait en sécurité mais là… Dessaoulé puis retrouvant toute sa mémoire...

-« Oh... » Dit Harry en se grattant le haut du crâne.

-« Oui _Oh_, alors comme ça on aime bien se bourrer la gueule? Avec Draco en plus? »

-« Depuis quand tu l'appelles Draco? » Demande Harry, réalisant tout juste, et en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Déjà jaloux? C'est que tu es du genre rapide toi! » Se marre Ginny en s'écrasant sur le sofa en face d'Harry.

-« Ça ne répond pas à la question, Gin' »

-« Depuis qu'on est sorti ensemble! Dit-elle avec un grand sourire, attendant avec impatience que cette information arrive au cerveau de l'acteur. Comme on dit: On est un Gryffondor ou on ne l'est pas !

-« Oh, depuis que... Quoi? »

-« Et oui, Harry, tu sais pendant que tu voyageais dans le monde pour perfectionner ton talent d'acteur, moi j'ai dû vivre ma vie en me demandant si c'était à cause de moi que tu es devenu gay! »

-« ...Ginny... »

-« Que pendant que tu découvrais une autre vie, moi j'ai dû supporter cette fouine envahissante, qui par un quelconque miracle, s'entend à merveille avec mes deux meilleures amies, oui je parle de Luna et de Hermione! »

-« ...Draco? Ouais une fouine! Mais... »

-« Non, je n'ai pas fini! Il s'avère que Draco est une personne remarquable et de fil en aiguille, nous sommes sortis ensemble! »

-« ...Draco? Remarquable? »

-« Mais voilà, lui aussi change de bord! Je me suis encore demandée si c'était de ma faute, parce qu'une fois je veux bien, mais deux... Là ça fait un peu beaucoup! »

-« ...Draco? Ah oui, il est gay... »

-« Et puis, Monsieur le Survivant revient, toujours aussi célèbre, il signe un contrat avec une grande productrice, pour un film entre deux mecs; bien sur l'autre acteur est Draco! »

-« Draco? Film entre deux mecs? »

-« Et là, je vous retrouve en train de fricoter? Et mon histoire d'amour alors? Si vous deux m'avez quitté pour devenir gay, y'a intérêt à ce que ça marche, compris? »

-« Draco? Histoire d'amour? »

-« Oui! » S'exclame toute souriante Ginny. « Je suis venue te remettre en mains propres le manuscrit des scènes que tu vas devoir tourner! Sur ce bonne nuit Harry! » Finit Ginny en transplanant, laissant le pauvre Harry avec toute ces nouvelles si réjouissantes. (NDA: Pour nous!)

-« Draco... Gay... Film... Nous deux... Amour... Gay... Draco... Putain Hermione, tu vas me le payer! »

* * *

><p><span>Lundi, à l'accueil du bâtiment principal du studio cinématographique...<span> (NDA: désolé je ne donnerais pas de nom précis mais si vous voulez je pourrais en inventer...)

-« Oh Harry! Tu es enfin arrivé! Et si tu allais te changer, va mettre ton costume et rejoins nous à l'église, c'est le studio 6!

* * *

><p>Voilà, j'ai fini ce chapitre, enfin! Je l'avais commencé depuis un moment mais ... La déesse de la paresse a pris possession de mon corps! Huhuhu<p>

Prochain chapitre? Euh... D'ici une ou deux semaines... *cours se cacher*

Alors vous avez aimé?


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à vous ou alors Bonsoir?

Comment allez-vous? Moi je me porte à merveille, j'ai repris les cours vendredi... hum il y a une semaine... enfin bientôt deux! Dure, dure de reprendre! Surtout en S! Il faut jongler entre les démonstrations en maths, les ondes de physique et la climatique en svt... Mais bon me voici pour un nouveau chapitre...

D'ailleurs celui-ci est le début de ce super film que tout le monde veut voir (même moi) =D

Alors, pour cette lecture ce sera centrer sur Harry en fait, ce sera un POV de lui. Au prochain chapitre ce sera Draco. Ce sera un chapitre par Scène, je ne sais pas encore combien il en reste, ce ne sera surement pas une très longue fic, je pense. Puisque j'essaye de rester dans le comique, or si je commence à voir loin, je risque de tout gâcher!

Alors je vous laisse découvrir "l'environnement" dans lequel va évoluer le film et donc la fic!

* * *

><p>Well, well, well ... Quelques précisions:<p>

Auteur: Mlle Eternity *u*

Titre: Quel cinéma!

Bêta: Personne...

Résumé: Hermione a décidé de faire un film de romance yaoï, avec comme personnages principaux: Le téméraire Harry Potter et le glacial Draco Malfoy. Sorciers gays savent s'abstenir.

Couple principal: Harry/Draco ...

Loge des maquilleuses, celle d'Harry pour être précise...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4: Scène de ménage ou scène de film?<strong>

-« Ah, Hermione, c'est une fille vachement sympa, intelligente, gentille et remplie de charme. L'un de ses talents les plus spectaculaires c'est de toujours réussir à trouver une solution à chaque problème qui me coure après. Par contre, quand ses problèmes viennent d'Hermione elle-même, alors c'est plus compliqué! D'une, je n'aurais pas de solution, de deux, je ne pourrais pas lui en vouloir, et de trois, y'a Malfoy... Comment ça, ça rien à voir, mais bien sûr que si! Malfoy est une fouine, intelligente, rusée, Serpentard, et très canon... Malheureusement bien sûr, parce que à cause de ça je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à lui! Et puis c'est censé être ma Némésis, tu comprends? Mitsy? Mitsy tu m'écoutes? »

-« Oui, oui Harry, mais ne bouge plus, il faut que je termine de te maquiller! Donc tu disais qu'il était ta Némésis... »

-« Hum... Ah oui! Donc, comment pourrais-je envisager une quelconque entente autre que cordiale? Pas que je veuille plus avec lui, hein! »

-« Bien sûr... »

-« Et puis, il est peut-être canon, mais c'est seulement quand il est en mode "_détente/classe_", oui oui c'est possible avec lui! Bref... Sinon, c'est un homme comme les autres, ce n'est pas comme si il pourrait être magnifique dans un costu... »

Un magnifique blond passe devant le jeune homme brun, costume noir bien taillé, cheveux à l'air libre, fraîcheur et ...

-« Ferme la bouche, Harry. »

-« Hein? »

-« C'est pas toi qui disait qu'il n'était pas magnifique dans un costume? » Demande Misty, la maquilleuse professionnelle d'Harry, en pointant du doigt le beau blond qui venait de passer.

-« Merlin divin! Mais même avec un putain de costume de pingouin il est magnifique! Le noir lui va à merveille, et ce pantalon moule avec perf... C'est qui celle-là? »

-« Greengrass, c'est celle qui jouera la future épouse de Draco dans le film... » Dit Mit' alors que le brun continue de fixer le couple au loin. _Non, mais comme si Greengrass était assez jolie pour être avec Malfoy et puis il est gay! Enfin je crois... Si, si il est gay. Parce que ce qu'il m'a fait samedi soir... ou alors c'était moi..._ se dit Harry, se perdant dans ces pensées.

-« Harry? »

-« Hein? »

-« Ry, arrête avec cet air idiot, et puis tu as lu le script, n'est-ce pas? » Demande suspicieusement la maquilleuse.

-« Oui, oui! Quand même, pour qui tu me prends? »

-« Pour... »

-« Non, c'est bon. Je ne préfère pas le savoir! »

-« Pff, de toute manière j'ai fini. Allez hop, va rejoindre Jonny, il va te montrer ta voiture... »

* * *

><p>Le jeune homme s'empresse d'aller voir Jonny pour sa voiture, puisque le film que veut tourner Hermione doit se faire dans un environnement moldu. Arrivé là-bas, il discute un peu pour savoir deux, trois petites choses sympas sur le cabriolé noir qui allait être ma voiture principale dans le tournage.<p>

Sur son siège, il relit le début du script. Bien évidemment, Hermione avait insisté pour que chaque acteur reçoive TOUTES les scènes avec les didascalies, paroles, ou autre. C'est un peu comme si on lisait un livre, il entame donc sa lecture...

* * *

><p><span>Scène 1: Une rencontre des plus glorieuses.<span> (NDA: Toutes mes scènes seront réussies du premier coup, mais à chaque fin de chapitre je mettrais un petit bonus comique ;D)

_Sébastien Angelus Poily était un jeune homme des plus spéciales. Du genre que toutes les filles recherchent. L'homme parfait. Il était beau, riche, intelligent, drôle et gentleman. Il a été élevé dans une famille stricte mais aimante. Il connaissait toutes les coutumes de sa famille, rendait visite à tous les membres de toutes les générations, de l'arrière-arrière-grand-père gâteux à la grand-mère aigrie, à l'oncle avare, à la tante vantarde, et bien d'autre. Il était le fils modèle de tout parent. Obéissant et respectueux. Il allait reprendre les multi-sociétés de son père ainsi que différentes sociétés de certains membres de la famille. Quoiqu'il en soit, il était le modèle parfait de l'obéissance._

_C'est pour cela que le jour où on l'annonça ses futurs fiançailles, il n'avait rien dit. Même si il avait une grande préférence pour les hommes, il dût rencontrer sa future femme. Emily DelaPorte. Belle, intelligente et d'un cœur de glace indescriptible. Froide et méchante, Sébastien la détesta dès le premier jour, elle avait fait renvoyer le jardinier qu'il appréciait tant, et la cuisinière si maman-poule, ... _

_Grâce ou à cause d'elle, Sébastien se mit à réfléchir à une possible rébellion... Oh, pas grand-chose, cacher ses robes qu'elle aimait tant, casser ses talons, vider ses boîtes de maquillage, des trucs assez enfantin mais très exaspèrent, jusqu'à ce que Emily se venge sur son meilleur ami, Mathieu, elle brisa le couple qu'il formait avec sa bien-aimée. _

_Sébastien décida alors de se plaindre à ses parents. Ces derniers ne voulant rien refuser à leur fils, décidèrent de rompre les fiançailles. Mais voilà, dans une vieille coutume, il était dit que si un homme demandait la main d'une femme, il ne pourrait se rétracter. Seule la future épouse pourrait rompre cette future alliance ou bien il faudrait que le cœur du fiancé soit déjà pris... Or, Sébastien se trouvait dans l'impossibilité de s'échapper avec l'une ou l'autre de ses solutions._

_Le jour J arriva donc, la mort dans l'âme mais le sourire fictif, Sébastien se retrouva bien vite devant des milliers de gens, en face de sa future épouse, et de profil à un prêtre..._

* * *

><p>-« Harry prépare toi! Tu devras avoir un bon timing! »<p>

-« Pas de problème! »

* * *

><p><em>-« Sébastien Angelus Poily voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Emily DelaPorte ici présente ? »<em>

[Anthoine lève un sourcil interrogatif mais sans plus, tu ne dois pas donner l'impression d'être curieux]

_-« Oui, je le veux. »_

[Draco sourit avec difficulté mais sans forcer]

_-« Emily DelaPorte, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Sébastien Angelus Poily ici présent ? »_

[Cette fois, Anthoine fait un sourire foncé mais pas trop]

_-« Oui, je le veux! » _

[Daphné fait ton plus beau sourire, mais tes yeux doit exprimer du dégout!]

_-« Bien, alors si une personne est contre ce mariage qu'il se présente ou se taise à jamais! »_

[Anthoine jette un coup d'œil suppliant à la foule puis avec désolation en regardant Draco, qui lui sourira avec tristesse. Daphné glousse]

_-« ... »_

_-« Je suis contre ce mariage! Je dis Non! Tu ne peux pas faire ça! »_

[Harry regarde devant toi et rien d'autre, en entrant tu devras ouvrir les portes de l'église suffisamment vite, pour que la musique soit à ce moment-là frustrant.]

_Un jeune homme brun aux yeux verts brillants courait vers l'autel en brandissant un bouquet de fleur. Puis, reprenant son souffle, sous le silence de l'église, il releva sa tête et:_

_-« Mais qui êtes-vous? »_

[Harry reste essoufflé mais sans plus, tu dois paraître étonné.]

_-« Mario! Tu es venu pour moi! » _

[Draco accroche toi à Harry comme si il était ton sauveur, sous l'œil surpris d'Harry]

_-« Euh... »_

_-« Je suis si heureux que tu es pu arriver à temps! »_

_-« ... »_

_-« Emily, je suis désolé mais Mario, mon âme-sœur est venu m'emmener loin de toi! »_

_-« Je... »_

_-« Non, ne cherche pas à me défendre! » _[Draco pose un doigt sur les lèvres d'Harry avec un regard suppliant] « _Je sais qu'il t'a fallu tout ton courage pour venir me kidnapper à même ce mariage insensé! Qui n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieu! » _[Draco insiste bien sur ces mots] « _Viens, partons, mon amour! »_

_Avant de fuir, Sébastien embrassa de pleine bouche son "Mario", ce dernier trop heureux, -ou alors étais-ce le choc?- se laissa entrainer vers les portes grandes ouvertes vers la liberté sous les cris indignés de sa ex future épouse!_

_-« _Couuuupé! C'était magnifique Draco! Toi aussi Harry! Anthoine et Daphné Bravo! Vous étiez tous parfaits! »

-« Merci, Mione! »

-« Ouais, thanks! Bon je vais aller me détendre un peu dans ma loge, Potter viens avec moi! »

-« Hein? Toi et moi, seul ... Dans ta loge... Hum... » Commence le brun d'un air gêné en se rappelant de cette soirée si ...

-« Voyons, Potter nous sommes adultes, nous pouvons retenir nos hormones... » Répond Draco d'un air presque sérieux, presque parce que les rougeurs sur ses joues sont assez suspectes.

-« Mouais, bien sûr... » Dit Harry rouge tomate en le suivant tout de même.

* * *

><p><span>Dans la loge de Draco Malfoy.<span>

-« Euh... C'est assez étroit, ici, non? »

-« ... »

* * *

><p>Scène Bonus:<p>

-« Harry tu dois ouvrir ses portes, mais fait attention parce que la femme de ménage viens de terminer le nettoyage. » S'exclame Hermione en accourant vers son meilleur ami, elle a dans sa main le script et dans l'autre une barre au chocolat qu'elle s'empresse de finir sous les yeux affamés de Ry'.

-« Ouais pas de problème! »

-« Je paris 2 gallions, que Potter se pète la gueule! » Parie Draco en arrivant de nulle part.

-« Comment ça 2 gallions? » Intervient outré l'ex-Gryffondr en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Quoi, c'est ça qui t'as le plus choqué, Harry? »

-« Ben oui, quoi d'autre? »

Ryry se tourne vers Mione, pour voir son visage étonné.

-« Ben quoi? »

-« Le fait qu'il dise que tu te péteras la gueule... »

-« Oh, ça! Mais c'est sûr que ce sera le cas, de toute manière, même Malfoy se péterais la gueule, sauf que lui il dira qu'il a "légèrement dérapé". » Rapporte Harry en insistant bien sur les deux derniers mots, avec un sourire diabolique et les yeux brillants de malice.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Potter? »

-« Que si on rentre tous les deux dans cette fausse église, sur que tu tomberas avant moi! »

-« Dans tes rêves les plus fous, Potty! »

-« Non, plutôt les plus érotiques! » Réplique le brun téméraire, puis se rendant compte de ce qu'il vient de dire, rougit légèrement.

-« Quoi? »

-« Non, rien, alors cape ou pas cape? » Défit-il, en montrant de sa main droite les portes fermées de l'église.

-« Bien sur le balafré! »

Et c'est comme ça qu'on retrouva nos deux chers acteurs l'un sur l'autre. Dans une position des plus... Suspecte... Mais alors qu'Harry allait se pencher pour ... Gouter aux lèvres si roses du blond, un _Clic_ se fait entendre:

-« Colin! Ramène ce putain d'appareil photo! »

* * *

><p>Merci de m'avoir lu =D<p>

Bon je ne savais pas vraiment comment inclure les didascalies, j'espère que ce n'ai pas trop dérangeant!

S'il y a des trucs qui vous dérangent, dite le moi, que je fasse mieux la prochaine fois... Et il n'y a pas trop de fautes d'orthographe j'espère parce que j'ai dû me relire qu'une fois ou deux...

Et à la prochaine!


	5. info

bonjour à tous (enfin pour ceux qui sont encore là)

ceci n'est pas, comme vous pouvez vous en rendre compte, un nouveau chapitre! à vrai dire, c'est une annonce pour la reprise de mes fanfictions. Alors je sais, ça date, mais je ne m'excuserai pas pour la simple et bonne raison, que je n'ai pas d'excuse!

j'ai rédigé un nouveau profil, donc si vous avez du temps à perdre...

mis à part cela, je compte surement modifier certains chapitres pour 50% de mes fanfictions, pour que je puisse retrouver un fil conducteur!

ainsi pour ceux qui suivent "Jamais moi sans toi": je ferais des modifications à partir du chapitre 3!

pour "Quel cinéma": pas de modification sauf peut être en ce qui concerne les guillemets, les fautes, ...

pour "La folie de l'hypnose": je ne sais pas encore, mais surement comme "Quel cinéma"

pour "La rébellion du chat noir": comme c'est une histoire plus sérieuse, surement qu'il n'y aura pas de modifications par contre, la suite prendra un peu plus de temps

pour "Une dernière larme": c'est toujours au point mort

pour "Moi je suis riche et beau" et "Mission H": il y aura une réécriture totale

en ce qui concerne "Où sont passé mes muscles" et "Des idées, que ça": il y a eu suppression par ma personne.

Sinon, j'entreprends des traductions en ce moment, des histoires courtes/OS! pour vous faire passer le temps :P donc si vous avez entendu des ami(e)s parler de fanfic en anglais sur le Drarry et que vous avez la flemme de lire en anglais, envoyer moi un MP via mon profil, j'essayerais de contacter les auteurs pour une permission de traduction!

voilà, voilà!

bonne chance à ceux qui ont le bac/examen/oraux/entretien bientôt

bon courage à ceux qui sont en vacances et qui ont chaud (comme moi, aller plus que 3 mois!) ou qui travaillent pour payer leur nourriture en bon responsable que vous êtes ;)


	6. Chapter 5

**Merci toi cher lecteur pour être à ce chapitre !**

* * *

><p>Bonjour à tous.<p>

J'ai décidé de reprendre mes fictions! J'aimerais pouvoir les terminer pour en écrire des nouvelles! Je suis en vacance donc jusqu'à la fin de ce mois (juin donc), j'écrirais un chapitre par jour, ayant 7 histoires en cours, vous aurez donc un chapitre par histoire par semaine. En juillet je ne pourrais pas écrire alors j'essayerais de prendre de l'avance histoire que ça ne casse pas le rythme. J'espère vraiment terminer mes histoires avant la fin du mois d'août parce que sinon je risque d'encore m'arrêter pendant 1ans à cause de mes études!

Bref, merci pour ceux qui sont encore là! bienvenue à ceux qui arrivent!

PS: J'ai décidé de prendre en charge des traductions d'OS ou d'histoires courtes, histoire de faire connaître un peu les histoires anglaises (et aussi de me faire pardonner ma longue absence)!

Message général qui apparaitra sur toutes les fictions à partir du 17/06/11.

* * *

><p>Je suis Mlle Eternity!<p>

Oui, des années (enfin 1 ou 2) de non updated ! Quelle honte ! Non mais commencer une fiction et ne jamais à finir, c'est indigne de tous ces lecteurs qui te suivent ! Et ne cherche pas à te trouver des excuses bidons ! Aller hop ! Tu attends quoi pour écrire la suite ?

Oui chef !

(oui, je m'auto-engueule!)

* * *

><p>Well, well, well ... Quelques précisions:<p>

Auteur: Ben moi, Mlle Eternity =D

Titre: Quel cinéma!

Bêta: Personne...

Résumé: Hermione a décidé de faire un film de romance yaoï, avec comme personnages principaux: Le téméraire Harry Potter et le glacial Draco Malfoy. Sorciers gays savent s'abstenir.

Couple principal: Harry/Draco ...

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas vraiment ... Mais ils sont à J.k...

* * *

><p><span>Dans la loge de Draco Malfoy.<span>

-« Euh... C'est assez étroit, ici, non? »

-« ... »

**Chapitre5 : Un petit verre**

Harry observe ce qui se trouve tout autour de lui. D'un ton vert sombre, la petite loge était plutôt chaleureuse.

-« Je … je t'offre quelque chose à boire ? »

Une ambiance gênée s'installe alors. Après qu'Harry ait accepté un thé au citron et des biscuits, Draco l'invite à s'assoir. Et s'en suivit les 20 minutes les plus longues d'Harry ! Incapable de trouver quelque chose à dire qui ne lui fasse pas douter du double sens de sa phrase, Harry reste silencieux.

_"Super cette première scène, non ?" Arf, non il va croire que je parle du baiser, il va me prendre pour un gros pervers !_

_"Sinon, le soleil tape bien dehors !" Non mais Harry dit tout de suite que tu veux te déshabiller, il n'y verra que du feu !_

_"Tu es donc sorti avec Ginny!" Non, non, non ! Il va croire que je suis jaloux… et pas de la bonne personne en plus !_

-« Tu… » Commence Draco en même temps que Harry qui s'était enfin lancé avec son petit « Ra… ».

-« Vas-y » Reprend Draco, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-« Oh, non toi d'abord ! »

-« Non, je t'en prie ! » insiste le blond en tant que bon gentleman qu'il était.

-« J'ai dit non Draco ! Parle ! » Ordonne Harry, honteux de ce qu'il allait dire.

-« Non mais ! Pour quoi tu me prends, avorton, pour me parler sur ce ton ! » S'indigne le blond en haussant la voix.

-« Avorton ? Je n'étais pas si avorton que ça, lorsque tu m'as sauté dessus samedi ! » Crie presque Harry sans réfléchir.

-« Qui ça moi ? Te sauter dessus ? Je rêve éveillé là ! C'est plutôt toi, qui m'as saoulé en voulant abuser de mon magnifique corps ! » S'exclame Draco en ôtant sa veste de "mariage".

-« Magnifique ? pff ! Tu te crois où là ? Sur une plage nudiste ? Parce qu'alors là, oui, exhibe toi ! Des petites vieilles de 65ans devraient apprécier ton corps ! »

-« Oooh ! » Dit Draco outré. « Donc ce corps ne t'excite pas, c'est ça ? »

Draco ôte sa cravate puis déboutonne sa chemise, torse nu, il sourit vainqueur en voyant le regard plein de désirs de Harry.

-« Mais peut être que je dois t'en montrer plus pour te prouver que mon corps t'excite tant ! »

Et sous les yeux écarquillés d'Harry, il commence à déboutonner son pantalon noir. Tout doucement, il le laisse glisser le long de ces longues jambes blanche. Le côté un peu sombre de la pièce, donnait une ambiance absolument érotique à la chose ! Et alors que Harry allait se lever pour s'approcher, toucher, lécher, mordre, caresser, faire vibrer ce corps, un horrible son strident se fait entendre.

Se rhabillant en quatrième vitesse, les deux jeunes hommes, sortent de la loge, angoissés par ce bruit !

-« 'Cuser moi pour l'son ! Bah, l'nouveau sait pas encore se servir des b'tons ! »

Alors que la foule qui s'était rassemblée vers cet horrible son, commence à se désemplir, Draco et Harry s'éloignent vers un coin plus tranquille. Gêné, et sans savoir vraiment quoi dire, Harry s'empresse de dire :

-« Je, je crois que je vais y aller ! »

-« Euh, ouais ! » Dit Draco un peu déconcerté, en voyant le brun s'en aller, limite, en prenant ces gens à son cou. Soufflant d'exaspération, et jetant un regard noir au technicien qui s'excusait encore, Draco retourna à sa loge en se disant que décidément, le destin avait une dent contre lui!

* * *

><p><em>Les deux jours suivant passèrent très vite pour Draco. Devant apprendre ces prochains passages, il s'était mis à imaginer maintes et maintes scènes possibles après la scène 2 du film de Hermione. Bien malgré lui, toutes ces scènes se terminaient dans un lit. Il aurait temps aimer savoir ce qui se passe après la scène 2, mais Hermione avait insisté pour le script de chaque scène soit donné toujours deux jours avant sa mise en scène. Des rumeurs couraient que les scènes étaient tellement choquantes, et hot que la réalisatrice avait peur que les acteurs fuient avant la fin de son film. Draco devaient avouer que cette perspective de scènes hot ne lui déplaisait absolument pas!<em>

_Mais passons donc tous cela! Et venons s'en à la scène 2 du film..._

* * *

><p>Studio 7<p>

-«Bon, je vous rappelle brièvement cette deuxième scène! Les deux jeunes hommes fuient! Harry n'oublie pas que tu es amoureux et Draco n'oublie pas ton rôle de gentleman, enfant modèle, donc pas de ton trainant ou autre!»

-«Tu ne vas tout de même pas m'apprendre mon métier, Granger!» S'exclame Draco de sa voix trainante si particulière.

-«Voilà! Je ne veux pas de ce ton là!»

Draco lui fait un clin d'œil et se met en place.

-«Et, Action!»

* * *

><p><em>Scène 2: Une virée en voiture<em>

_Avant de fuir, Sébastien embrassa de pleine bouche son _« Mario »_, ce dernier trop heureux, -ou alors était-ce le choc?- se laissa entrainer vers les portes grandes ouvertes vers la liberté sous les cris indignés de sa ex future épouse!_

_Bien que ne comprenant pas grand-chose (pour ne pas dire rien) à la situation, le jeune « Mario » en question amena le blond inconnu vers sa voiture. Et sans plus d'explication, tous les deux quittèrent l'entrée de l'église où était garée en catastrophe la voiture du brun._

_Sur la route, le brun prit enfin la parole :_

_-« Bon dieu, mais qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? »_

[Harry tape du poing ton volant, en gardant la route des yeux bien sur]

_-« Je peux tous vous expliquer, je vous assure ! »_

[Draco soit gêné par la situation, n'oublie pas que tu as entraîné un homme inconnu dans tes problèmes!]

-« Je suis pressé de vous entendre m'expliquer cette putain de situation ! J'étais venu chercher mon ex dans cette église ! Et merde, Adèle ! C'est pas vrai mais c'est pas vrai ! »

[Draco observe Harry en silence. Ton regard doit être désolé]

_-« Je suis désolé… »_

_-« Vous êtes désolé ? La bonne blague ! Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire moi de vos excuses ! Mon amour de jeunesse doit surement être marié avec mon idiot de cousin à l'heure qu'il est ! Je l'aimais moi ! Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se marie ! »_

[Draco soit désespéré. Tu es un enfant modèle qui ne s'est jamais rebellé. Là, tu viens de tout foutre en l'air. Tu regrettes. Tu t'en veux]

_-« Dieu, tout est de ma faute ! Je ne sais comment me faire pardonner ! Je vous ai lâchement utilisé pour éviter la pire erreur de ma vie ! Comment puis-je me faire pardonner ? Vous voulez une nouvelle voiture ? Un yacht ? Une entreprise ? Une île ? Vous voulez devenir maire ? Vous aurez tous ce que vous voudrez ! »_

_-« Là, tous ce que je veux, c'est un bon scotch dans un bon bar avec de la bonne musique ! »_

_-« Bien alors je vous achèterais le meilleur bar, avec les meilleures boissons ! »_

_-« Je ne veux pas le meilleur bar, je veux aller me saouler au « Disclosure », et vous allez venir vous saouler avec moi ! Merde ! »_

_Sébastien se retint de dire qu'un gentleman comme lui ne se saouler pas dans un vulgaire bar, … en fait, peu importe le lieu, il ne se saoulait pas tout simplement. Mais vu la situation, un gentleman ne pouvait pas non plus abandonner ce jeune homme. Oh, que faire ?_

_Avant même que le jeune homme est pu tergiverser dans ces pensées, il se retrouva devant les portes du fameux bar « Disclosure ». En prenant une grande inspiration, il entra avec la conviction qu'il en ressortirait avec la pleine possession de son corps. Il n'aurait jamais pu avoir aussi tort…_

-« Coupé ! Oh, que j'aime mes acteurs !»

-« Bon boulot tout le monde ! Bonne soirée à vous tous !» Crie l'assistante de Hermione avec enthousiasme. Elle connaissait le début de la scène 3 et était pressée de la mettre en scène.

-« Merci » S'exclame tout le monde en cœur.

Alors, que Harry sort du studio, une barre chocolatée dans la main, il se fait intercepter par nul autre que Draco.

-« Harry ! Attend moi ! Je crois vraiment qu'il faut qu'on parle.»

-« Draco, à chaque fois que tu dis ça, l'un de nous se retrouve à poil ! »

-« Alors accepte au moins cette invitation au gala de mon ami Blaise ! Avec tout le monde qu'il y aura, je ne pense pas qu'on puisse… Enfin tu vois quoi ! »

-« Je vois parfaitement ! » S'exclame Harry en rougissant.

-« Alors, demain, je passerais te prendre à 19H30 chez toi ! » Dit Draco avec enthousiasme sans attendre une réponse positif de la part du part. De toute manière il savait qu'il accepterait, il était un Gryffondor après tout, il ne pouvait par définition pas lui poser un hamster! Ce n'est peut être pas ça l'expression... se dit Draco, puis haussant les épaules, tout sourire, il transplane chez lui, pressé d'être à demain!

* * *

><p>Harry quant à lui, s'empresse de rentrer chez lui. Il se plante devant son armoire et avec désespoir, se met à le vider à la recherche de THE tenue pour le gala.<p>

-« Mais qu'est-ce que cette tenue de cuir fait dans mon armoire? C'est pas comme si je pourrais la mettre un jour! Quoique est-ce que Draco aime le cuir?»

* * *

><p>Scène bonus:<p>

Seule dans son bureau, Hermione rigole comme une folle en relisant le fameux script de la scène 3! Enfin un peu d'action se dit-elle. Elle se demandait qu'elle serait la réaction des garçons en lisant ces lignes. De ce que l'avait dit Ginny, le futur couple était plus proche de ce qu'on pourrait croire. Mais vu les regard noir et frustré de Draco, elle se doutait que les attaques du blond pour attraper le brun échouaient l'une après les autres! Cette scène 3 allait faire un peu avancer les choses!

-«Mouhahahaha»

-«Hermione chéri ça va?»

-«Bien sur mon rouxdoudou! Juste que les choses vont enfin bouger entre Harry et Draco!»

-«Oh! Tu es toujours la dessus!»

-«Je sais que Draco t'agace toujours, mais n'oublie pas que tu pourras te moquer de lui de la gamelle qu'il s'est prise il y a deux jours devant les portes de l'église! Et aussi de la flaque d'eau qu'il s'est reçu en pleine figure alors qu'il gueuler sur un pigeon!»

Avec un grand sourire, Ron embrasse sa femme, les yeux pleins d'étoiles...

* * *

><p>Bon oui je sais, le bonus est pas génial, mais c'est pour me donner la motivation décrire la scène 3 qui est censé être super!<p>

j'espère que vous n'avez pas été trop déçu de ce chapitre!

pour les autres histoires, euh j'ai pas encore écrit, mais je m'y mets! :D

... Merde! il est déjà 22h! Arf, je suis en train de rater Lie to me!

à la prochaine, les amies!

oh et bonne fête des pères à vos papas!

Et bonne chance pour le bac pour ceux qui le passent!


End file.
